What Does It Take?
by 1Aryana
Summary: Sasuke is a closet gay, and is in love with Naruto. Will their friends help them get together? Perhaps the pregnancy of a friend will help them along. Request story. OOC, OC, and a story. SasuNaru. Enjoy. Now complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay! Everyone who reads this has to read the character descriptions!! I posted them, and, you're not going to believe this, it is titled characters!!**

**This is a SasuNaru fic mainly. You can find out the rest on your own.**

**And since this takes me a really long time to write/type, It will not be updated on a schedule! I have other things to do people!!**

**I call Orochimaru Rochi, Naruto Naru-chan, and probably Tsunade will be Tsunade-baa-chan**

**Itachi is dead, but was a good guy in the end. The akatsuki are dead (Kisame's alive), and Rochi is there, but with little power.**

**Kell is a new person that came along shortly after Sasuke had left the village.**

**Kyuuketsuki (Kyuu-chan)(knows the kyuubi, buddies kinda) came at the same as Kell, with Kell actually.**

**Risa was there longer than that, she was there during the chuunin exams, wasn't in them at all, and had met Gaara a bit before then, becoming his friend the best she could. (Was better after exams)**

**Risa and Gaara are now married**

**Kell is with Neji (you'll find out how that works out later)**

**Sasuke made it so Rochi is pretty much powerless, and so he isn't really the bad guy anymore, he has basically given up. Rochi actually gave in because he got a girlfriend (amazing I know). The girl's name is M.Z.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even my mind, that's for my people that live there.**

xxx

Chapter One:

Sasuke is now back in Konoha and living at his family's estate. Naruto, his best friend, visits him often, along with Sakura and the rest. Sakura is not a fangirl anymore and is actually with Lee. Sasuke wondered about that, but decided it didn't matter, at least she's not obsessing over him anymore. It's not like he didn't like her at all, but she was a friend, and he had never really been interested in girls anyway. He knew that was stupid, seeing as how he needed to restore his clan and all, but he couldn't help it. He was lucky that Itachi had "been with" Kisame before he died. Since Kisame was a fishman, he could change gender, strangely enough, and have kids. So now Sasuke sometimes had to babysit little Toric, the offspring of Kisame and Itachi. Sasuke never did like kids, and this only intensified that dislike. The kid was BLUE for Gods sake! He did have the sharingan, the only good thing, and now he didn't have to worry about restoring his clan. He was gay, and he knew it, but the only person he liked really at all, was a certain blond jinchurriki. He had thought about going for Neji, but he was taken by that girl that had come here shortly after he had left. Sasuke had always thought Neji would go for Tenten, but she was apparently more interested in girls, specifically her girlfriend, Temari. The only other person he had thought about was Gaara, but he'd rather tear out his eyes than try that. Gaara alone was enough to handle, but his new wife would kill him, no, not even that, he would be lucky to die. Damn that Risa, of course, he was never going to say any of this aloud, no, it was only for inside his head. The proud Uchiha was too afraid to tell that one person that he loved him.

Sasuke had actually asked Sakura about it, and what he should do, once he was sure she was over him, and they were just friends. She didn't even freak out or laugh at him. She told him to tell Naruto the truth, the worst that could happen was that he would get rejected right? It was either that, have Sakura tell Naru-chan for him, or to never know and miss out on what might be his only chance. He could see the sense in that, but it didn't help his mood at all. So, to shake himself out of it, he decided to take a walk. He didn't know where he was going, but eventually found himself running into Naru-chan outside of Ramen Ichiraku. Naruto, in his haste to get some of his precious ramen, had run straight into Sasuke, knocking him over, and, unintentionally, landing right on top of him. Sasuke opened his eyes to find Naru-chan's face just a few inches away.

"Ooooowwww. What the hell?" Naru-chan opened his eyes to find Sasuke's face right by his. Naru-chan stared at him, shocked for a split second, which was too long considering what was going through Sasuke's head at the moment. Naru-chan blushed and jumped up.

"H-hey Sasuke. Um, sorry about that. Lunchtime ya know?" he managed out.

"Hn." Sasuke turned to walk away.

"Oi! Where're you going? You can't just walk away from me, dattabayo!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, Naru-chan could be so predictable, "Weren't you doing something else, usurantonkachi?"

"Huh? Oh yeah! My ramen! Hey! Don't call me that teme!"

Sasuke ignored him and walked away, the longer he stayed aroung Naru-chan, the more ferocious his thoughts became. He had been using all his self-control to stop himself from kissing the blond when he had the perfect chance. And he was pretty sure that kissing Naru-chan like that right outside of Ramen Ichiraku wasn't a good idea. Sasuke went home and preceded to take a cold shower, hoping to get the blond's face and how close they were out of his head. (mind out of the gutter thing)

Meanwhile, Kell had gone to Suna with Neji to see her friend Risa, on the pretense of being delegates for Konoha. Okay, so that was what they were supposed to be doing, but what was the point? Gaara was the Kazekage, and his now wife was one of Kell's best friends, so it was more like visiting and getting together with friends. They had heard that Rochi was there too, but Neji didn't think so, although Kell believed it because she knew who Rochi was with. Kell really wanted to tell Risa what she had seen outside of Ramen Ichiraku.

As soon as they were escorted into the Kazekage mansion, and into some random room where Gaara and Risa were, Kell and Neji both were tackled to the ground before either of them could react, the door just shutting behind them. Kell looked up to see a grinning face above her as she was helped up.

"Hey Kell-bear! How have you been?"

Kell glared at Risa, "I told you not to call me that!" she looked over at Neji, who was currently being helped up by a silent Gaara.

"Ah, but it is just so much fun. I adore it!" she smiled, "And what has brought you two here? A friendly visit, news to learn? Or are you just here to make sure we aren't plotting the Leaf's downfall?"

"That's about it. There is no other reason we would come to this place." Gaara turned around, "accidently" knocking Neji back over.

"That's the official reason at least. We heard that Orochimaru was here, is that true? Did M.Z. come to visit?"

"No, actually, M.Z. was just passing through, they're headed to Konoha. You just missed them. Sorry, I know you didn't want to see me after all."

"We were just wondering, Neji didn't believe they were here. So, what's new?"

"Well, how about you tell what news you have first, all right?"

"Okay. You know how we've been saying that Sasuke is gay, and is WAY into Naru-chan?"

"Yeah, it's obvious. Even if he won't admit it. Why?"

"I have proof!" Risa leaned closer eagerly awaiting the gossip, while Gaara and Neji went into a different room, to talk about affairs of the villages, "Sasuke was walking around, and just happened to get in Naru-chan's way in front of Ramen Ichiraku, so Naru-chan knocked him over and landed on top of him! When Sasuke realized who it was he blushed like mad, and froze up, wide eyes and everything. I bet he wanted to kiss Naru-chan! So Naru-chan opens his eyes, wondering what happened, and sees Sasuke's face right by his. Naru-chan freezes for a bit and then jumped up. He stuttered out "H-hey Sasuke. Um, sorry about that. Lunchtime ya know?" It was hilarious. Sasuke did that stupid "hn" thing, and began to walk away. So Naru-chan is all, "Oi! Where're you going? You can't just walk away from me, dattabayo!" kinda thing. Sasuke just rolled his eyes and said, "Weren't you doing something else, usurantonkachi?" and Naru-chan said, "Huh? Oh yeah! My ramen! Hey! Don't call me that teme!" It was so funny. Sasuke just walked away then. Bet you can guess what he was thinking!"

Risa laughed, "Taihen! I wish I could've seen that. Damn, I need to go to Konoha soon. I'm starting to miss seeing people, and I SO want to witness stuff like that!"

"I know! Anyway, what's your news? I know you have some, so don't even try it."

"Try what?"

"To not tell me!"

"Tell you what?"

"Your news -Agh! Your doing this on purpose!"

"Doing what?"

"Stop that."

"Stop what?"

"Just tell me your news!"

"Hey, do you walk to walk around?"

"Huh, um, I guess, no! Wait a minute! You are not going to distract me! Tell me all ready!"

"Um, well, you see..."

"Get on with it!"

"You know how Gaara and I are married...?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"You know, it really is a nice day out."

"Don't get off the topic!"

"Hey, there's Gaa-chan and Neji. I'll tell you later Kell-bear."

"Wha! Hey! Tell me!"

"What are you talking about Kell?" Neji asked her.

"Agh! She won't tell me!"

"Tell you what?"

"I don't know. She has a secret and I want to know what it is!" Kell glared at Risa, but didn't notice Gaara stop and shoot a look of surprise at Kell, and then glanced at Risa.

"You two must be tired from the journey here, you should rest. I'll have someone show you to where you can stay." Gaara interrupted Kell's little rant, earning a glare from her.

"I'm not that tired. I would MUCH rather stay and talk with Risa a bit longer."

"No, no, Kell-bear! You need to rest, don't stay up just for my sake!" Risa exclaimed as Gaara came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist lightly. Gaara looked toward Neji.

Seeing that, Neji went over and took Kell's hand, "You can talk to her tomorrow. It is late anyway." he looked at Gaara, "Well?"

"Kankuro is outside the door, he will show you where to go."

Neji nodded and almost had to drag Kell out of the room, who was pouting and throwing glares in the two's direction. Once outside of the room, Kell shrugged Neji off and smiled at Kankuro.

"Hey Kankuro. How're you?"

"Hey Kell. I'm good. You two get the room down here."

"Hey, Kankuro?"

"Yeah?"

"Risa was about to tell me something, when we grew too tired to finish talking with her. She said it would be okay if you told us instead. So?"

"Not a chance! I know that she wouldn't do that! It took them forever to tell me and Temari, and we're family! She wouldn't even tell Gaara for a while." he looked shocked, "Oops, I wasn't supposed to say that much."

Kell's eyes widened slightly, "She wouldn't tell Gaara?! That's it, spill it!"

"This is your room, later!" Kankuro took off.

"I wonder what it could be that she wouldn't tell Gaara for a while?" Kell turned to Neji, "Any ideas?"

"No."

"Hmph, you're no help. Is there anyway you could contact Kyuu-chan at all? She might know.

"Kyuu-chan?"

"Kyuuketsuki."

"Oh. Can't you just let it be? Perhaps it is not your destiny to know." He said, leading her to one of the two beds, (No way am I letting you with him Kell-bear! Ha ha, I'm evil) "You should rest."

"I don't want to! I have to find out what the secret is! And if say something stupid like it's not my destiny to know, I'll smack you!"

"Can you at least wait until the morning, you do need to rest."

"No! I wanna know!!" Neji grabbed her around the waist and sat down on the bed so she was in his lap. She shifted a bit, but otherwise didn't care, and continued on with her rant.

"She starts to tell me, tries to distract me, and then won't tell me!! If she wouldn't tell Gaara at first, it had to have been something big." she turned to Neji, who looked at her and got the full blast of the puppy look, "Why won't she tell me?" she almost looked about to cry.

He sighed, "I'll go ask them." she smiled, "But," oops, smile's fading, "you have to sleep. Deal?"

"Deal!" she kissed him on the cheek, jumped off of him, and got into the bed, "Thanks Neji. Goodnight." with that, she closed her eyes and her weariness from the traveling took over.

Neji smiled and went to the door, shaking his head. He knew that as soon as she woke up, she would ask him what he had found out. With that in mind, he quickly went up to the Kazekage's rooms.

Outside of the doors, Neji stopped to listen, using his Byakugan he discerned that both Gaara and Risa were in the room. Instead of knocking, or even going in, he decided to wait by the door and find out what they were talking about.

"You were actually going to tell her? You wouldn't tell me for weeks, but she comes and you are ready to say everything." Neji recognized Gaara's calm, and cold, voice.

"Yes, I was. Am I not allowed to tell my friends Gaara? I have told you, and now it has been around two months, I even told Temari and Kankuro a few days after I told you. After I knew you were all right with it."

Gaara sighed, "I did not mean you couldn't. It surprised me Risa. I apologize."

"Will you stop being so formal with me? We could at least put on a good show for Neji." hearing that, and seeing that they were facing his direction, Neji slowly opened the door.

"Neji! Whatever could have brought you here so unexpectedly!" Risa smirked at him.

"You should all ready know. Kell wishes to know your secret, and would not rest until I had told her I would ask you."

"Then-" Gaara was cut off.

"Skulking about the door and spying on us is not asking Neji!"

"Yes, I apologize for my rudeness. Now, will you please tell me what you are keeping so secret?"

"No. Nice try though. I think I will go back to Konoha with you. Then I will tell Kell-bear, Kyuu-chan, and Tsunade-baa-chan. Is that all right?" Gaara had the tiniest smile on his face when she had said Tsunade-baa-chan, while Neji didn't even let it faze him. Naru-chan said it as well after all.

"It is always welcome for you to come back. Will the Kazekage be joining you?"

"Of-" again, Gaara was cut off. This time by whining.

"Gods Neji! Can you please be not so formal! It gets quite annoying." he smiled slightly.

"Fine. Will he be coming?"

"Yes."

"Really Gaara? You don't have to you know. I will be-"

He glared at her, "I am going with you."

She sighed, "Fine. There you go Neji. Gaara and I will be joining you and Kell-bear on the way back. When are you going to leave?"

"I was hoping for the day after tomorrow, so as to get some rest."

"Of course! You need your rest! Go to sleep now! You should know the way back. Bye!"

He nodded and stepped out, outside the door, he heard them again, "You need rest as well Risa."

"I do not! You just don't want to deal with me anymore! Fine! I don't care!"

"Risa-"

"I'm sorry Gaara, I didn't mean it." she sounded extremely sad.

Neji shook his head and smiled as he went back to the room and got in the other bed, _"I think I know what the big secret is."_

xxx

**Wow, that's a way long first chapter**

**If you want me to update on this story quickly, it won't be terribly long.**

**Give me a while and it could be.**

**Okay everybody, here it goes!**

**REVIEW!!**

**Got it, good.**

**Reviews help me type faster.**

**Laterz then!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay! If you haven't read the character descriptions, do so now!!!**

**Don't even start to read this!!!!!**

**Okay, you all should know what's going on, so, yeah.**

**I hope you all have reviewed!!!!!**

**If you have any questions, seriously, review/message me.**

**I'm pretty sure I could answer something that deals with what I'm writing.**

**Disclaimer: This is my last disclaimer, you will all just have to use those pretty little heads of yours and imagine them there, if you even care.**

**Yes, there is some OOC, that should be expected.**

**As you all should have noticed by now, there are some OCs.**

**Deal with it.**

**Oh, and if you don't like any kissing at all, don't read this.**

**And I will get back to SasuNaru, just be patient.**

**Oh, Kyuu-chan is with Kabuto, they were childhood friends.**

xxx

Chapter Two:

Kell woke up that morning feeling refreshed. She got up, stretched, and was about to sneak out of the room before Neji woke when she remembered that he had promised to find out the big secret. She quickly turned back to where Neji was sleeping and literally jumped onto him, squealing.

"Neji-kun!" she squealed shifting around to sit on his stomach.

A little out of breath, Neji gasped out, "Kell? Is there a reason for trying to crush me?"

"I did not crush you! That's so mean! Anyway, tell me what you found out!"

"Can you get off of me? Let me get up first."

"No." saying this, she squeezed him tighter. **(remember, she is still sitting on top of him)**

"Kell?!"

"Tell me."

"Please get off of me Kell."

She smiled, "Why should I?" her face was close to his now.

"Kell. Get off of me."

"You seem mad at me. Something wrong?" she said mockingly.

Neji closed his eyes and tried to push her off him. She just laughed and gripped him tighter.

"That's not very nice. Tell me what you found out, and I will get off you.

"I did not find anything out. They are going back to Konoha with us tomorrow, and she will tell you then, along with Kyuuketsuki and Lady Hokage. Now will you get off of me?"

"That wasn't that hard, now was it?"

"Kell, you said you would get off me if I told you. I have told you what I found out, now get off of me."

"Hmph. You are so not fun. All right." she kissed him quickly on his nose and slowly got off him and onto the floor, "Happy now?" She pouted.

Neji sighed and got up, "Perhaps." he kissed her lightly, but since neither of them wanted to stop, they deepened the kiss. Neither one noticed when the door opened.

"Don't you have to breathe? Goodness, you should have locked the door!"

Neji and Kell jumped away from each other, Kell was blushing like mad, while Neji had a light blush. They both were looking away from the intruder. Risa smirked at them and turned to Gaara.

"Perhaps we should leave them alone for awhile, they looked pretty busy." she turned back to the two, "Would you like for us to leave?" Gaara smirked slightly as she said this. He grabbed her arm and led her away. As they left, Risa smiled at them again and closed the door.

They were silent for awhile, neither one even looking at the other.

Eventually, Neji spoke, "We should go. We need to buy supplies for the trip back."

"All right." she went over to him and kissed him lightly before pulling away, "It's too bad, I was enjoying myself."

Neji watched as she walked out the door before letting out the tiniest of smilies and following her.

After Risa had left the room with Gaara, he pulled her into the nearest empty room. It took him awhile to finally get them into one, much to his aggravation. The first two rooms they tried had people in them, all of which were terribly shocked at the Kazekage coming in with his wife. Gaara growled with impatience before he just about broke the last door down. Risa rolled her eyes and pushed him into the unoccupied room, closing and locking the door after them. As soon as she turned around, Gaara had her by the waist, pushing her against a wall before smashing their lips together. Risa let out a low growl, giving Gaara the chance he needed to slip his tongue into her mouth, making their tongues dance with one another. Close to a minute later, Gaara pulled away for air. Panting, he looked up at Risa, only to be met with a very intense and heated gaze. As he went in for another kiss, she abruptly pushed him away, her piercing gaze gone.

"What?" he managed to hiss out.

"Kell and Neji are looking for us, they're almost here." she sighed, "Damn, and I was having so much fun too. We'll have to continue later."

Gaara cursed under his breathe and muttered, "Hopefully before another mood swing."

Risa swung around and tried to glare at him, but, unfortunately, lost her balance, making Gaara catch her. He found it extremely funny that she was glaring at him from his arms and smirked. She instantly started to pout, and then it turned into almost crying.

Alarmed, Gaara tried to soothe her, "I apologize Riz. It's okay." As if to prove his point, he kissed her lightly on the nose, closely followed with one on her forehead. She pouted a bit longer before jumping out of his arms and ending up by the door, smiling. She opened the door just as Neji raised his hand to open the door.

"Hello Neji! Kell-bear! Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you."

"And did we give you enough, alone, time this morning?" she smirked at them as they blushed, "Wonderful. Now, you two need to eat," she turned towards Gaara, "you as well. We can discuss the trip to Konoha over breakfast. Is there any place in particular that you would like to go? Anything you wish to eat?"

"It matters not to me."

"I want pancakes!"

"All right then, pancakes it is. Do either of you care if we stay in the mansion or go out somewhere?"

"It does not matter, to either of us." Neji quickly put his hand over Kell's mouth before she could say anything.

"Um, okay then. Gaara?" he looked over to her, "Do you want to stay here?"

"You may choose."

Risa frowned at his response and looked over at Kell and Neji, both of whom were looking at her. She pouted before angrily bursting out, "Fine! I don't care what you do!" and disappearing.

Gaara, Neji and Kell all stood looking at the spot where Risa had just been.

"What's wrong with her?"

Neither Gaara nor Neji answered her.

"We have to find her." Gaara started to walk away while Neji used his byakugan to scan the area, unfortunately, she wasn't there.

"Come on Kell, we should look for her."

"Why?! She can take care of herself, and besides, I'm hungry."

"Fine. Find Kankuro or Temari and ask them to get you something. If they won't, say Risa said you could."

"Hey! Wait a minute! Where are you going?!"

"I am going to look for Risa. Now, go eat. I'll meet you back in the room later." and with that Neji left as well. Kell watched him leave, simply boiling over with anger, before stomping off to find the two sand siblings and something to eat.

xXx

Meanwhile, Gaara had gone and checked the training grounds, and all the shops, while Neji had finished checking the Kazekage mansion and looked around the village for Risa's unique chakra. They both met up at the village entrance, neither with any news as to where she had gone.

"Perhaps she went to Konoha?"

"No. She would not have gone there for anger."

"She might have though. You do not know what she might do while pregnant."

Gaara turned back to Neji and glared at him, "How did you know?"

"I had thought that to be the case. How far along is she?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes, it could help us find her."

"Fine. She is about four months along."

"Really? She doesn't look it at all."

"She can disguise it. But how is this going to help to find her?"

"Well, since she is so far along, we can almost rule out her going to Konoha. She is probably somewhere far from society."

"How would you know that?"

"Because she is a hanyou, it is possible for her to lose control, and being with child would increase that risk. Knowing Risa, she would not want to lose her control near anyone. She would not want to cause harm simply because she couldn't help it. Besides, from what I have learned, hanyou prefer to be away from others, no matter the species, when they are with child, and especially when they give birth, so as to protect the child better. I suppose yokai do the same."

"Gaara stood there, the same expressionless face as always, "You chose to study this why?"

"I studied all manner of hanyou, yokai, and even jinchuuriki, simply for the reason that there are many, and that I know some. Besides that, we should look for Risa. I will take the west way, if you will take the east, and we can meet here at dark. Is that all right?"

Gaara nodded slightly and took off to the East. Neji watched for a second before he was out of sight. He then activated his byakugan and took off to the West.

xXx

**Yay! I got the second chapter done!**

**I even tried to make it long.**

**I'm hoping that all of the chapter will be about this length or longer.**

**And I do have the character descriptions posted now, so go check them out.**

**I will probably add more to it later on.**

**Now, I need all of you to do me one favor and hit that little button labeled REVIEW.**

**Any questions, you know what to do.**

**Any comments, you also know.**

**And any suggestions, please please PLEASE, tell me!!!!!**

**Have fun now!**

**Until the next time!!!!!**

**Laterz!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Make sure to read the character descriptions!!!!!**

**I dearly hope that all of you cuties out there reviewed!**

**Questions, ect. review or message me.**

**I hope more people review, or I'm going to think that no one likes this. ;_;**

**How terribly sad is that? T_T**

**My muse this time is a shrunken voodoo head keychain thing.**

_**Oh, and Kell-bear?**_

_**You got to kiss Neji and everything, so do not complain about me having my own fun with Gaa-chan!**_

_**Okay? Good. 1Aryana can now get on with the story.**_

_**All of you had better review for this as well, else I shall hunt you all down and mercilessly torture and kill you.**_

**Okay, well, thank you Risa.**

**Hope you all enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**xXx**

**

* * *

**

After searching for a while and having no luck, Neji went back to find Kell. He found her sulking in the room, but when she saw him, she jumped up and hugged him.

"Did you find her?" he shook his head, "Oh, well, she'll come back sooner or later, she always does."

"This is different."

"Why is that? You know her secret, don't you! Tell me!!!"

"Kell..."

"No! You tell me right now!" she raised her hand to hit him, still in a bad mood from earlier.

"No. It is not my place to..." he was cut off as she slapped him. His eyes widened as he saw her raise her hand again.

"Tell me Neji."

"I cannot do that!" she was about to hit him again, but was stopped as he grabbed her wrist, his eyes boring into hers, "I do not have permission to tell you. I will tell you this. Risitka is most likely not going to return on her own for months. She is also not n a condition to be fighting excessively. If you must know so badly, ask the Kazekage if you may know. We are going back to Konoha in the morning, and once there I will go to see the Hokage to tell her of Risitka predicament. Get ready." he let go of her and walked away, heading back to the village entrance to meet up with Gaara. He made it there in time, just as it was getting dark. He didn't have to wait long.

"Did you find her?"

"No. I'm sorry Gaara. I would like for your permission to tell the Hokage about Risitka. About her missing and pregnancy. Perhaps it could help."

"No."

"She was going to tell them anyway, when she got to Konoha. She wanted Lady Hokage to know the most. Most likely for security reasons. Gaara, I may be asking your permission, but I am still going to tell them. They have a right to know. She is still technically a shinobi of Konoha and at the moment is both in danger and dangerous."

"No."

"Gaara, would you deny your wife, whom is with your child, something she wanted?" Gaara twitched slightly, "She had said she was going to tell everyone when she got to Konoha, and she truly did wish for Lady Hokage to know. Besides, Kyuuketsuki would be able to find her far easier than we can. Do you not wish to find her?"

Gaara didn't answer him, he merely looked out into the darkness, robes billowing around him. "Fine." he uttered before disappearing. Neji walked back to the mansion. He was beginning to feel guilty for yelling at Kell, after all, she didn't know what was going on. She had no idea how big a deal this was. He shook his head, _"You would think that she would be more worried about her friend's disappearance."_ He got to their room and was shocked to find it empty. He hoped she hadn't gone looking for him or for Risa. Activating his byakugan, he walked outside again. He completely missed the note laying on his bed.

He searched all of Suna before going back to his room. He sat down on the bed with a sigh. Trying to think of where she was, he laid down, his head landing on the note. He quickly sat back up, grabbing the note and opening it.

_"Neji,_

_I've gone to find Risa. If I don't find her by morning, I'll head back to Konoha. I'm sorry for hitting you and making you mad. I just really don't like secrets, and I want to know what's wrong with her lately. Seriously, I hadn't heard from her for weeks before we came here. I'm sorry for getting mad at you. I'll see you later._

_Love you."_

Neji sighed and laid back down, hoping she was all right. Knowing he could do nothing more, he closed his eyes and began a fitful sleep.

* * *

xXx

* * *

_"Damn, I knew it was going to be difficult to find her, but this is ridiculous! She apparently really wanted to leave. KNowing her, she would've been long gone even before Neji had started looking for her. I should probably head back to Konoha. I can see the sun rising."_ Kell turned around and headed back in the direction of Konoha, hoping to make it there near the same time as Neji. She walked for a while, munching on crackers she had taken the morning before. She spun around as she heard someone behind her. Noticing the many dark-clad figures beginning to surround her, she had time for just a few thoughts before they attacked.

_"Shit. Looks like I won't meet up with Neji when he gets to Konoha, if I make it back."_

_

* * *

_

xXx

* * *

**Finally! I finally got this chapter done!**

**Woot! I am so proud of myself!**

**I've have been hassled to get this out.**

**And I wrote it in around two days!**

**Considering how I didn't have much time to write, I think that's way good!**

**Don't forget to review!!!!!**

**Oh, and Kell-bear?**

**I think it's way past time to get an account here, seriously.**

**Questions, comments, suggestions, you must tell me!**

**Loves!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you have all read the character descriptions!**

**I don't want you all to be so terribly confused.**

**I ask for reviews, I get close to none.**

**They help me type people!**

**Anonymous reviews are welcome as well!!!!!**

**Well, okay then.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**xXx**

**

* * *

**

Running, that was all she could do now. She was almost out of chakra, and had used all of her weapons. At least there were only four left instead of the original eight. She took half of them out, it's got to count for something, right? She ducked behind a tree and stopped to catch her breath.

_"This isn't working very well. Damn, why can't they just leave me alone?"_ She had to run again. Unfortunately, she ran right into one of them.

_"A trap!"_ the man knocked her unconscious, the last thing she saw was him grinning, and she heard one of the others speak.

"It's about time. Now we have something to hold against the leaf, and against that Hyuuga clan." then everything was dark.

She woke up to darkness. After a moment of panic, her eyes adjusted and she realized she was in a cell, and she was chained to the wall with chakra-binding cuffs. Stopping herself from thrashing about, she listened for signs of where she was. She must have been too obvious about it though.

"About time you woke up. We need you to send a message to the Hyuugas."

"No."

"You will. You have no choice. Tell them to come find you. Have them come after you and save you."

"No!"

"Stubborn. You'll break, don't worry about that." Her world went black again as she was punched in the stomach. She woke screaming.

_"It burns!"_

"Stop it! Please stop!"

"Finally." The burning stopped, "Are you going to send the message now?"

"No." she cried out as someone cut her arms harshly.

"This'll all stop as soon as you do." She didn't answer. The man laughed and whipped her at the shoulder. She screamed again.

"Too bad anyone near here can hear your screams. A fellow shinobi will come to help you then." Her eyes widened.

"No!" The man laughed again, raising his knife.

"I'll enjoy breaking you."

Neji didn't get much sleep last night and had started on his way back to Konoha. Gaara had joined him and walked slightly behind. Neji hadn't told him about Kell. He wasn't planning to either.

"Where is Kell?" Neji twitched.

"She went ahead."

"She was gone before morning."

"I know that!" he instantly regretted snapping at Gaara, "I apologize. She left last night to look for Risa. She left a note saying she was going to then and then head back to Konoha today." Gaara nodded. They walked in silence for a while longer before there was another interruption.

"Gaa-chan!" Gaara was promptly tackled to the ground.

"Risa?!" She stood and glanced around, spotting Neji, her eyes widened even more.

"Risa, what's wrong?" She was holding onto Gaara's arm, claws piercing his skin.

"Kell." She didn't give any details, instead bolting past Neji and down the path some before turning around to stare at them. They took the hint and followed. She led them to a cliffside and pointed.

"I heard her screaming from there. I can't find a way in and climbing that is too precarious to try now. I found you because you two because you could find the entrance." She was shaking and kept glancing around. Gaara went up to her and put an arm around her.

_"Stupid demonic instincts. She doesn't feel safe near us anymore."_ When he looked closer, he saw that her eyes were black as well. _"And she needs to hunt."_ Neji activated the byakugan and searched the mountain, finding the entrance and seeing that it was rigged to hide itself and alert anyone inside to intruders.

"I found it, but we would have to be careful. There are a few traps laid out around it." Neji jumped up the cliff to the entrance, skirting around any traps laid out. He set to work on opening the door.

"Follow my exact path!" he called down to them, "We won't have much time after the door opens before they know we're here."

"Risa?" She stiffened.

"Yes?"

"You need to feed. Will humans work?" She nodded quickly.

"You have to come. I don't want to get hit." He nodded and they went up to Neji just as the door opened.

"Let's go." They walked through the halls, ducking around corners and hiding when someone passed. There were a lot of people there. They turned another corner and came face-to-face with one of the shinobi.

"Fou-!" He was cut off by Risa. Gaara and Neji blinked before realizing she had indeed cut off his head that quickly.

"Continue?" Both Neji and Gaara made a note to never piss her off again and continued to look for Kell. Neji had his byakugan activated, but was having trouble finding the way towards Kell's chakra signature. The entire place was one big maze. They ran into a few more people along the way, all of whom were taken care of before they could even say one word. After the fifth one had been decapitated, Risa growled.

"I'll catch up." Neji opened his mouth to ask, but Gaara shook his head and continued walking. Realizing what he meant, Neji followed suit. By the time Risa caught up with them, Gaara had taken out two more people, while Neji got one.

"Wait, there's a group waiting for us ahead."

"Then that's where we need to go." The little patience she had was now gone, they needed to find Kell and destroy this place now! Neji and Gaara sighed. They turned the corner. Instantly, several kunai, shurikan, and paper bombs were thrown at them. Gaara's sand protected them until the onslaught paused, giving Risa the time to slip behind them. She waved at Gaara and ran down the hall, heading towards Kell's presence. Another scream was heard. Her eyes going from mostly red back to black, Risa entered the room where the screaming came from. She paused in the doorway, shocking at finding Kell chained to a wall, her clothes ripped and bloodstained. A man standing in front of her with a whip and a knife.

"Look's like they did come. Too bad it's not the Hyuuga. This won't take long. The man charged at Risa. She didn't even bother toying with him, too fed up with everything. Just before he stabbed her, she thrust her hand through his stomach and let him fall to the ground. She stepped over him and got Kell down.

"Risa?! Are you okay? Did anyone come with you?"

"Yes. Neji and Gaara."

"Where are they?!"

"Down the hall. Why?"

"This place is rigged to explode!" Risa swung Kell onto her back and bolted. she handed Kell two kunai.

"Stick them out to the sides and keep them like that." Kell did so and Risa continued to plunge through the group attacking Neji and Gaara." She stopped in front of them.

"We need to go. Neji, here, take Kell. apparently this place is going to explode." She took off again, all of her instincts telling her to just get out of there. And this time she agreed. They all met up back on the path right when the mountain went up in flames. They continued walking to Konoha. The rest of their trip was fairly uneventful. They patched Kell up, tied a rope in between Gaara and Risa so she wouldn't take off again, and made it to Konoha without any other real threats. As soon as they walked through the gates, Neji and Kell headed towards the hospital, while Gaara and Risa went to the Hokage tower. They were almost there when Kyuu-chan appeared. She was going to hug Risa when a wall of sand stopped her.

"Hey! What the hell was that for?!"

"I'll tell you along with Tsunade-baa-chan. If you want to come." Kyuu-chan grumbled but followed anyway. They entered her office and had to wait for the ANBU outside her door to see if Tsunade could talk to them. They were let in easily.

"About time you came back! Gaara, you can't just keep her like that, she's still part of this village, even if she is married to you."

"Baa-chan, we had something to tell you."

"Then tell me, come on!"

"Well, you see, um..."

"She's pregnant." Everyone in the room froze at Gaara's words, staring at the pair.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

**xXx**

* * *

**Okay! Wow, that took me forever to type. Oh well. I know, I've kind of swayed from SasuNaru. I'm sorry! All of you should read my other stories! If you aren't against lemons then you can read strip poker. That's a NaruSasu there. Of course, you can't be against yaoi either, but you probably wouldn't really be reading this if you were. Kell-bear, you better review all of these chapters. You did request this story (kind of). Okay love?**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you have all read the character descriptions! It would make it easier to understand everything. Please review, even if you don't have an account. Enjoy the next chapter, and I will try to make these longer!**

* * *

"WHAT?!" Everyone in the room shouted. Kyuu-chan turned on Risa, ready to strangle her. Shizune had dropped the book she was holding and was staring at them while trying to restrain Tsunade. Gaara had formed a loose wall around Risa, just in case. After everything had settled down, with sand stopping anyone from even touching Risa, the questions began.

"Okay then. Calm down Gaara, no ones going to hurt her." A glare was shot in Kyuu-chan's direction.

"I won't hurt her. But she's going to have a lot of explaining to do." Gaara let his sand down, but it stayed pooled around Risa.

"How far along are you?"

"Ano, about four to five months?"

"What?! Why didn't you tell us this sooner?!" Tsunade sighed, "Come one, you're coming to the hospital with me."

"What?! Why?!"

"To get checked out! And you are coming, no matter how much you hate it."

"No!" Tsunade leaped over her desk and grabbed Risa before she could get of the room. Gaara didn't even try to stop her.

"Gaa-chan!"

"I agree with the Hokage." Risa pouted as she was 'lead' out. Gaara, Shizune, and Kyuuketsuki followed them. They met up with Kell and Neji as the pair was leaving.

"What's going on?"

"Kell-bear! Help!"

"Um, why is the Hokage dragging you into the hospital?"

"You don't know Kell? Risa, you haven't told her?"

"No. There were some delays getting here."

"Come on!" Risa continued to be dragged up the stairs.

"Kyuu-chan? Can you tell me what's going on? No one's told me!"

"Yeah. She's pregnant." Three second pause.

"What?!"

"That's what I said! Come on, let's go see what's going on!" They ran up the stairs to see everyone standing around, waiting for the Hokage to come back out.

"Well?"

"Lady Tsunade is checking to make sure everything is going well. It took forever to get Risa in there, so the Kazekage is helping her." They all jumped when they heard yelling.

"Stay still!"

"No! Get away!" A few crashes and shouts later, the room went silent again. They stood listening for a moment longer.

"Anyone else worried?" They all nodded. After another hour, Tsunade came out. She looked around at all of them without any surprise.

"She'll be fine. Gaara restrained her. Kell, you can go in."

"What?! Why can't I go in?"

"Shut up brat!" Kyuu-chan scowled and left the building. Kell went into the room and had to stop herself from laughing. Risa was sitting on the bed glaring at Gaara and anything else she could. Gaara was looking away from her.

"Hi Kell-bear. How are you?"

"Fine. All that trouble just to find out you're pregnant. That is so not fair!"

"Sorry love. I was going to tell you, but there were some, distractions. Anyway, let's get out of here before they decide I need to stay for some more tests." Kell laughed at her scowl and they left the room, waving Gaara and Neji off with comments about how they didn't need bodyguards. They began to walk around, saying hello to some people. They made sure to avoid Guy, but didn't mind Lee, seeing as how Sakura was with him.

"Okay. I'm bored."

"You're always bored!"

"Not always."

"_Sure_ you're not."

"Tch, so mean. We should go find Naru-chan and Sasu-chan." Kell agreed and they began their search. They found Naruto at Ichiraku's.

"Hi Naru-chan!"

"Risa!" He jumped up and tried to hug her, but was stopped, "Eh? What's wrong?"

"Sorry Naru-chan. You have to be careful."

"Why's that? Hey, have you seen Sasuke-teme? I was supposed to give him this." He showed them a card from one of his remaining fan girls.

"No, I haven't but we'll help you look."

"Okay. Oh, and why do I have to be careful?"

"If you don't, then you'll hurt the kit." His confusion shone on his face.

"She's pregnant Naruto."

"Eh?! Really?! That's so neat!"

"That's the best reaction I've had yet. Come on, let's find Sasu-chan." Naruto grinned and they set off. They found him in the forest.

"Oi! Sasuke!"

"Sasu-chan! Aren't you going to say hello to me?"

"Hn. What do you want?"

"That's not very nice."

"Teme, I have something for you! A girl told me to give this to you, dattebayo!" Sasuke glared at them, but took the card. He glanced at it and threw it away.

"Eh? Teme, you could be nicer than that!" Risa came up closer to them, Kell behind her. If they did this right, Sasuke and Naruto would be cornered slightly. They started to argue. Eventually, Sasuke tried to push past Risa, almost hitting her in the stomach. Naruto grabbed him and pulled him back.

"Don't do that teme! You're going to hurt her baby!" Sasuke's eyes widened slightly.

"Baby?"

"She's pregnant, dattebayo!"

"By the way Risa, I heard that you're disguising it. Why don't you just let the disguise down? Almost everyone knows now anyway."

"No. And why do you know that?"

"Plot convenience."

"Of course."

"Eh? Really?"

"Yes."

"How far?"

"Are you actually interested Sasu-chan? How far along? Hm. About four to five months." He was surprised, but quickly hid that.

"You are?! So when is she or he gonna be born?"

"I don't know Naru-chan. I'll know tonight though. Baa-chan checked me out all ready." Naruto and Kell laughed at her obvious distaste.

"Can I touch it?"

"Hm? Ano, I guess so." Naruto's eyes brightened and he placed a hand on her stomach. He smiled and turned to Sasuke. Sasuke had moved closer, and when Naruto turned around, he stumbled into Sasuke, making him fall. They landed in a heap. Upon seeing this, Risa and Kell disappeared, giving them some privacy.

"That should work. Now that they're alone, there's not much holding them back." Kell grinned and they headed to the Hyuuga compound.

* * *

Meanwhile, Naruto and Sasuke had ended up in a tangle of limbs.

"Ow! Ah! I'm sorry Sasuke!" He tried to get up but found it harder than he expected. Sasuke groaned and looked up at Naruto.

"_So, close."_ Naruto was pouting and looked overly adorable. He couldn't resist. Sasuke leaned up and kissed him. Blue eyes widened and stared at Sasuke in shock.

"_What, what should I do?!"_ He felt Sasuke start to pull away and he stopped trying to think. Instead, his body leaned forward, following Sasuke, keeping their lips together. He closed his eyes and kissed Sasuke back. It was Sasuke's turn to be surprised. His eyes snapped open and he looked at Naruto. They slowly closed again as they deepened the kiss. Tentatively, Sasuke ran his tongue along Naruto's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Naruto slowly opened his mouth, allowing Sasuke to slip his tongue inside. Carefully, Naruto wrapped his tongue around Sasuke's and sucked lightly on it. They continued to make out for a while longer before pulling away for air.

"Sasu-ke?"

"I'm sorry Naruto." Naruto shook his head and smiled, going down for another kiss. They untangled themselves and got up, walking back into the village center. From up in the trees, Kyuu-chan stared after them and grinned. She went off to find Kell and Risa. They were at Ichiraku's.

"You'll never guess what I saw!"

"What?" both said this at the same time."

"Hmmm, I don't think I should tell you! You've both been so mean!"

"We could be worse."

"Are you trying to piss me off while I'm pregnant?"

"You have been mean."

"One of the ways we could be worse is that if you don't spill it, I'm going to kill Kabuto."

"Fine, fine! Sheesh, grumpy." They both glared at her.

"Well?"

"I was in the forest, after you both had left."

"And? What happened?!" They moved so she was sitting between them.

"You saw them fall. Well, Naruto landed on top, and when Sasuke looked up, he got this kind of shocked look on his face and Naruto pouted when he couldn't get up real well. Then Sasuke just leaned up and kissed him! He completely shocked Naruto, but then Naruto kissed him back, and they were making out forever! After that, Sasuke kind of felt bad for taking advantage of him and tried to apologize, but Naruto kissed him!"

"Really?!"

"Are you serious?!"

"Damn! I so wish I had seen that!"

"Quiet, here they come!" They all looked over to see Sasuke and Naruto, walking right next to each other, closer than usual. Naruto blushed when he saw them all looking at them.

"Hi Naruto, hi Sasuke!"

"Anything interesting happen after we left the forest?" Naruto blushed some more and Sasuke looked away, a red tint on his face. Neither answered her. They grinned some more.

"Oh well, if nothing happened… We should go you guys, I want to see Baa-chan."

"That's right! She's going to tell you when your kit is going to be born!" They left, leaving Sasuke and Naruto alone at Ichiraku's. They sat down and sighed.

"You two want to know what they were saying?"

"What is it?"

"They were saying that Kyuu-chan saw you two in the forest after Risa and Kell had left. Something about making out with each other?" Sasuke's eyes widened and Naruto could hardly get a deeper shade of red, "I'm going to assume by your reactions that they were telling the truth. Well, congratulations!"

"What?!"

"Congrats on getting together. You two are together now, right?"

"Um, well…"

"Yes." Naruto looked up at Sasuke.

"Really?" Sasuke came so close to a smile I can actually call it one.

"If you want to." Naruto smiled back and hugged him.

"Of course!"

"Oh! Congratulations!"

"Thanks Ayame!" They smiled at the new couple.

"Well, to celebrate, how about some ramen? Our treat!"

"Really?! Yippee! Thanks! I want the miso ramen! What about you Sasuke?"

He shrugged, "Miso." After they got their orders, Naruto immediately dug in, happy as can be. Sasuke ate his slower, not even done with one when Naruto ordered another. They were still there when Risa, Kell, and Kyuu-chan came back, along with Neji, Gaara, and Kabuto. **(He finally made an appearance!)**

"Risa! Hi! Well? Do you know when your kit is going to be born?"

"Approximately."

"When?"

"Wow Sasuke, that's the second time you seemed interested." He shrugged and she smiled, "Well, Baa-chan said that she couldn't be sure because I'm not completely human, but from what she does know, the kit should be born in about a month or so."

"Eh?! Really?! Hey, shouldn't you be laying down or something?!"

"Calm down Naruto! I'll be fine!" she laughed, "Anyway, she said I have to stay either in or near the hospital until then." She scowled, "And she's leaned more to staying in the hospital where they can watch over me better." Her scowl deepened and almost everyone laughed. Sasuke, Neji, and Gaara smirked. She glared at all of them, "You know, I think I'll ignore her on this though, maybe I'll go to the land of mist." Gaara grabbed her arm in a death grip and she sighed, "Or maybe I'll actually be nice and do what she says." And cue some more scowling, "And if anyone laughs, I swear to the Gods I'll torture you all endlessly." Everyone looked away and made sure not to make a sound. She pouted and was about to say something when everyone jumped.

"Risa! Get back here!"

"Shit! Baa-chan's coming! Hide me!" As soon as Tsunade came into view, she came in contact with everyone sitting around calmly, with one very pissed hanyou being held by Gaara.

"Thought you could run off?"

"No, I was actually just telling them that I had to stay in or near the hospital. Gaara was here the whole time anyway." She pouted.

"In the hospital, we decided it would be better. You'll still be able to walk around and go into the gardens. You can even come here, as long as there are people with you, including at least one medical ninja."

"What?! That's not fair!"

"Are you saying you are going to disobey your Hokage?"

"Maybe." Tsunade cracked her knuckles.

"Come on Gaara, let's get her back to the hospital."

"What?! Gaa-chan, no! Let go! Help!" She was literally dragged off by them, eventually giving up and allowing herself to be dragged.

"All that fuss…"

"And for what? It's only the hospital."

"Anyone want to tell her that?" They all shook their heads and went their own ways. Kell and Neji went to the Hyuuga compound, Kyuu-chan and Kabuto to her apartment, and Sasuke and Naruto went to the Uchiha compound.

"Ano? Sasuke? Where are we going?" Sasuke looked at him incredulously.

"To my place of course."

"Eh?! But why?!"

"Do you not want to?" He slowed down, hardly walking anymore.

"That's not what I meant!"

"Then what did you mean?"

"I, I just wanted to know why."

"Well, if you don't want to, then where do you want to go?"

"I never said I didn't want to. I wanted to know why, that's all."

"Scared?"

"What? No! I'm not scared! Dattebayo!" Sasuke smirked.

"Don't worry, nothing's going to happen."

"I never said anything would!"

"Don't forget, this is rated T."

"Eh, Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Why did you put that in?" He shrugged.

"Kicks."

"Well, okay. Ano, we can go to your place. We could watch a movie or something, dattebayo!"

"Maybe." They continued walking. After they stepping into a secluded space, Naruto ran into Sasuke.

"Hey! Why'd you stop?" Sasuke whipped around and pushed Naruto into a wall, pressing his lips against the blonde's. Only a muffled protest was heard before Naruto caved and kissed him back. When Sasuke pulled away, Naruto pushed him.

"Couldn't even wait at all?" Sasuke smirked.

"Are you coming?"

"What if I didn't?" Sasuke stopped before smirking again.

"Either I would make you, or we get caught by any passerby."

"Caught doing wha-" Sasuke kissed him again, pressing him in between the wall and his body. After another minute, Sasuke pulled back again, revealing a severely flustered Naruto.

"Let's go." Sasuke smirked again, _"Victory."_ They proceeded to his place without any further 'incidents'. Naruto ran in, excited to be there.

"Sasuke! We should watch a movie! Do you have any good ones?"

"Check the closet."

"Which closet? This one?"

"No Naruto!" Sasuke tried to stop him a bit too late and Naruto was pelted by kunai. Sasuke dared to take another look a few minutes later. Naruto lay there, covered in blood and not breathing. Sasuke knelt down by the motionless form.

"Why? Naruto, no…" And for the first time in a long time, he cried.

* * *

**All right then! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Don't worry, this isn't quite the last chapter. REVIEW! They fuel my mind! Don't forget Kell-bear, you have the most responsibility in reviewing! Otherwise I will make this into a terrible story for you to read!**

**Review people!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry this is so late! I was working on a different story that took my life and soul from me!**

**Read character descriptions. Make sure you have reviewed. Hope you all aren't planning my death, and enjoy. Remember, when I am typing, I am not the one controlling what I type. Plenty of times I am amazed by what I have written, and I don't know whether that's good or bad. And I apologize if you have never seen the movie Jurassic Park. Thanks to my imooto for the idea of this beginning, instead of me making the last ending a joke. We'll see how this works out. Imooto is gothicinsanity64. One… Two… Three… Action!**

**

* * *

**

"_No Naruto!" Sasuke tried to stop him a bit too late and Naruto was pelted by kunai. Sasuke dared to take another look a few minutes later. Naruto lay there, covered in blood and not breathing. Sasuke knelt down by the motionless form._

"_Why? Naruto, no…" And for the first time in a long time, he cried._

* * *

Sasuke didn't move, he couldn't, and frankly, he did want to.

"_It's a dream. I fell asleep and it's all a dream. Everything is, probably even when I kissed him."_ He didn't even try to stop crying or wipe away his tears, just let them fall freely down his face. He had pulled the kunai out of Naruto and hugged him close, desperately hoping this was a dream. After trying to wake himself up, he realized that this was indeed reality. He sat there stunned, his vision turning red.

"_Red? Wait, what?!"_ He blinked, staring at Naruto. He was covered in a red chakra.

"_Rumors… Kyuubi?! Kyuubi is saving him?! Please, let that be the case!"_ Sasuke let go of Naruto when the chakra hit his arms, it was strangely cool. Sasuke sat back and watched as the chakra focused on all of Naruto's wounds, eventually ending on his chest. He stared as Naruto slowly started to breath again. The chakra lingered there even when Naruto slowly opened his eyes and looked at Sasuke.

"Sasuke? What happened? What's wrong?" Naruto sat up and looked down at the chakra still slightly covering his body. His eyes widened in shock and a bit of fear as he glanced back at Sasuke. Sasuke went up to him and hugged him anyway. He felt Naruto stiffen before slowly relaxing and trembling.

"Calm down Naruto."

"But, you saw-!"

"I saw you die. And then I saw you be revived." Naruto pulled away from him and looked into his eyes.

"I died?" Sasuke pointed to the closet.

"I don't allow anyone in there, so I set a trap there, you walked right into it and was pelted by kunai, killing you." His eyes looked haunted, but as he kept talking, Naruto saw them turn happier, "You weren't breathing or moving, there was nothing I could do. Then you were covered in red chakra and healed. Kyuubi's chakra?" Naruto nodded.

"You don't care? You don't, hate me?"

"Why would I hate you Naruto?" Sasuke kissed him again, lightly this time. Naruto smiled and jumped on him, hugging him tightly. It took a moment for Sasuke to realize he was crying.

"Naruto?! What's wrong?!"

"Nothing." He sighed into Sasuke's shirt, "I'm happy." Sasuke smiled.

"Dobe."

"Teme." They stayed like that for a while before Sasuke got up and showed Naruto the closet that does have the movies.

"Are there any other killer closets I should be aware of?"

"Only if you insist on opening every door in the house." Naruto paled and proceeded to sort through the movies, eventually emerging with one gripped in his hands.

"You have a lot of movies!" Naruto called out when he got into the living room. Sasuke shrugged.

"What one did you pick out?" Naruto showed him with a delighted grin on his face. Sasuke groaned.

"Jurassic Park? You chose this movie?"

"Yep, dattebayo!" Sasuke shook his head.

"_First date and we're watching Jurassic Park. Wait, doesn't he get scared?"_

"Naruto? Won't you get scared?"

"Eh?! No I won't! You're so mean!" He pouted and scooted away from Sasuke. Sasuke mentally slapped himself.

"I wasn't trying to be mean." Naruto didn't answer him so Sasuke went and sat by him. He kissed his cheek, "Put the movie in. You want a drink?" Naruto was still pouting, but nodded anyway, muttering out something that sounded like orange soda. Sasuke went into the kitchen and found that he actually did have orange soda. Thinking about it, he remembered that the last time Kell had come over, she had brought some with her. He shrugged and took the entire box into the living room. Naruto had put the movie in and was cuddled on the couch, watching the previews. Sasuke handed him a soda and set the box on the table before sitting next to him. Naruto smiled and cuddled into him. Sasuke sighed and hit the light switch, which was conveniently located near the couch, as the movie started. As they neared the part in the movie where the raptor jumps out at the girl, Sasuke wanted to run off. Naruto's hold on his arm was killing him, and he didn't know what would happen when Naruto saw that. He braced himself.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto screamed and jumped, cutting off any circulation to Sasuke's arm.

"RUN!!!!" Sasuke looked over and saw Naruto had tears in his wide eyes and was shaking. He tried to pry his arm away, but found it impossible. Any more of this and his arm would be ripped off. Naruto eventually calmed down a bit, loosening his grip on Sasuke. All too soon, it was where those kids were in the kitchen and being hunted by the raptors. Sasuke lost his arm again. Naruto screamed every time something jumped up and by the end of the movie, he was hiding behind Sasuke. Sasuke didn't move for fear of scaring the blond and having his arm completely ripped off. As it was now, Naruto was still holding it and it was twisted behind Sasuke's back. Sasuke slowly moved and looked at Naruto.

"It's over Naruto."

"What happened?"

"They got off the island."

"Really?"

"Yes. Can you please let go of my arm?" Naruto instantly released his grip.

"Sorry!" Sasuke cradled the arm.

"It's fine."

"Are you sure? I know, we should get it checked out by Baa-chan! She'll make it better, dattebayo!"

"Yes, and while we're there, we'll tell her that the reason we're there is because you got scared watching Jurassic Park."

"Maybe we could just wait and see if it gets better by morning?"

"Agreed."

Naruto got up and looked outside, "Ano, it's dark out. What time is it?"

"About 11:30."

"What?! I have to get home!" Naruto started to leave, almost tripping over the doorway.

"Naruto? What are you doing?" Sasuke reentered the living room from putting the soda away.

"Leaving!"

"What?!"

"I have to get home Sasuke! It's late!"

"Oh. You could stay here."

"Really?"

"Of course."

"Yay! Thanks Sasuke!" Naruto glomped him, hugging him tightly and smiling up at him. It was all around adorable. Sasuke hugged him back and kissed his nose, actually smiling.

"Ah! Sasuke! You smiled!" He looked so happy.

"Come on." Naruto nodded and walked behind Sasuke to a room.

"Am I sleeping here?"

"Yes. Just a minute, I'll get the bed made up."

"I can help, dattebayo!" Naruto padded happily along behind Sasuke and they brought some blankets and a pillow back. Naruto got the bed made how he wanted it and went to change. Sasuke went back to his own room and changed before going back to make sure that Naruto was okay. **(Note: Sasuke lent Naruto some clothes to sleep in.)** Naruto was sitting on the bed, but he jumped up when Sasuke entered. He hugged him and sat back down.

"Goodnight Sasuke!"

"Night." Sasuke turned off all the lights in the house and made sure everything was locked up before going to bed himself. He fell asleep quickly.

* * *

Sasuke was woken up by a small scream.

"_What the hell?!"_ He heard someone come into his room and jump onto his bed. Sasuke relaxed when he realized it was Naruto.

"What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Naruto."

"I was lonely?"

"Bad dream?" He heard Naruto move around before he heard a muffled, "Yes." Sasuke sighed and moved over, lifting up the covers.

"Get in."

"What?"

"It helps with bad dreams. It's harder to get them when someone is with you." Naruto hesitated before crawling under the covers and snuggling into Sasuke's side.

"Thanks Sasuke."

"Go to sleep Naruto. Goodnight."

"Yeah, night." They drifted back to sleep.

* * *

When Sasuke woke up in the morning, he looked around for Naruto. He wasn't there.

"Naruto?" He got up and headed towards the kitchen. He smelled something cooking and when he went in, he found Naruto standing in front of the oven, watching the timer.

"What are you doing?" Naruto jumped.

"Sasuke! You're awake! I'm making breakfast of course! Ano, I thought that since you let me stay over, I could at least make breakfast. You're not mad, are you?" Sasuke blinked.

"No. What is it?"

"You'll have to wait and see, dattebayo!" Sasuke glared at the blond and sat down.

"_How can he be so happy this early?!" _**(Lol, Sasuke isn't a morning person)** The timer went off and Naruto took whatever it was out of the oven. He set Sasuke's plate in front of him and sat down with his own plate. Naruto instantly dug in while Sasuke poked at it, trying to figure out what it was.

"It's French toast Sasuke, and I didn't poison it. It is safe to eat." He looked up to see the blond frowning at his plate, a mixture between anger and sadness on his face. Sasuke blinked and cut off a bite, popping it into his mouth.

"It's… good." He couldn't keep the surprise out of his voice and Naruto glared at him.

"I'm not that stupid teme. I do know how to cook." He continued to eat. Sasuke sighed internally and finished his plate. He was almost done when Naruto stood to clean his plate. Sasuke just finished his plate before following the blond into the kitchen.

"I'll do it."

"I'm fine. Hey, after this, I need to go back to my apartment, and then we should check on Risa. She's probably going crazy!"

"Hn."

"Teme."

"Dobe." Naruto glared at him and stomped upstairs to change back into his own clothes. Sasuke slammed his head onto the counter.

"_Damn. Being socially inept makes it hard to have any type of relationship."_ He sighed and went to change. When he re-emerged, Naruto had already gone back to his apartment. Sasuke sighed and headed there. Hoping to meet up with him, he traveled by rooftop. He landed outside Naruto's apartment building and went up to his door. He was about to just open it and walk in when he noticed the seals there. He knocked instead and waited for the door to open. When it didn't, he knocked again. There was still no answer, so he pounded on the door.

"Naruto! Open the door!" The door was quickly opened and Sasuke was yanked inside before it was quickly closed and locked again. He landed on the floor. Naruto walked past him back into his room, completely ignoring the raven. Sasuke glared at the retreating back before sighing and getting up to explore the small apartment. He was looking through the kitchen, amazed at how much of the food was expired and the amount of ramen when Naruto grabbed him and dragged him back to the living room, dumping him on the couch and glaring at him.

"What are you doing here?! And why were you going through my stuff?!"

"You do realize most of your food has expired, right?"

"So? I have to eat something."

"Then go buy something else."

"I'm not made of money teme. Besides, I have ramen, dattebayo!"

"You can't live solely off ramen!"

"Can too!"

"You can't seriously like ramen enough to only eat it and nothing else."

"Even if I didn't it wouldn't matter! I can't get anything else!" Sasuke paused.

"What do you mean?" Naruto sighed and sat next to him, closing his eyes.

"People don't like me Sasuke, they purposely make my life difficult." He opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. He looked tired.

"How?"

"It's not as bad anymore, but the store owners and my landlord still try to make my life hell. With the exception of Ichiraku's, store owners make me have to pay at least double the price no matter what, and the landlord would do the same thing if I as the one paying for the apartment. Instead, he keeps the water cold, and there are plenty of times when I won't get electricity."

"Why don't you complain?"

"What good would that do? They would deny it, and get back at me somehow. Besides, I'm doing fine despite their efforts."

"You said it's not as bad now. What happened before?" Naruto's eyes became distant before he shook his head and smiled sadly at Sasuke.

"It doesn't matter anymore. Come on, let's go see everyone!" Sasuke watched the blond grin and head out the door, waving at him to hurry up.

"_How can he be so happy all the time?"_ He shook his head and followed Naruto outside, heading towards the hospital to visit everyone.

* * *

**Okay! I got it done! I am so sorry for the wait! This is the last chapter! The next one is the epilogue! Sorry for the angst, but Sasuke needed to know for the relationship to really work. Thanks for keeping with this story!**

**Review!**

**Check out my other stories!**


	7. Epilogue

**Hello everyone, and welcome back! I hope you all have reviewed! This is the last chapter! It is also the epilogue! I'm sorry if you didn't like the last chapter, I know I added in quite a bit of angst there at the end. Hope you have all enjoyed reading this story of mine!**

**Check out my other stories!**

**

* * *

**

Two years, two months later:

Sasuke sat on a bench in the park, watching as Naruto chased two-year old Miyako* down. He smiled as the girl dodged him again, making him fall into the sand for the fifth time that morning. As much as he liked the child, she could be a handful. He blinked and looked down when he felt a tugging at his arm.

"Something wrong Miyako-chan?" She smiled at him and pointed at Naruto, who was glaring at them. He laughed and picked the Miyako up, going over to his boyfriend.

"Cheer up Naruto, she's just playing with you."

"You try and catch her next time then!"

"Come on, I'm sure the meeting's done by now." Naruto swatted his hand away and stood up.

"We have to give her back now?!"

"Yes, they need to go back to Suna." Miyako pulled his hair, making him let out a surprised grunt. Naruto laughed and took her from him.

"They could stay another day!" Sasuke sighed.

"You'll have to ask them." Naruto and Miyako cheered and began to run off, heading towards the Hokage mansion. Sasuke followed after them and bumped into Kell. She smiled at him.

"Hi Sasuke! Where's Naruto? And weren't you supposed to be watching Miyako?"

"Yeah, she's with Naruto. They're heading to the Hokage mansion now."

"Really? Then I'll walk with you, I'm heading there too."

"Meeting up with Neji?"

"Yep!" They walked in silence to the mansion to see Naruto sitting out front, Miyako nowhere in sight.

"Naruto, where's Miyako?" He pointed to the side, where they could see Kyuu-chan and Kabuto. Miyako was swinging on Kyuu-chan's arm. Kell went over to them to talk while Sasuke sat next to Naruto.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Liar. Tell me the truth." Naruto pouted.

"Nothing's wrong."

"Meeting not over?"

"No."

"Are you just going to keep pouting like that?"

"I'm not pouting, dattebayo!" Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned Naruto's face towards him. Naruto's glare turned to surprise before drifting closed so he could kiss Sasuke back. They jumped away from each when they were both slightly kicked. They looked up to see a half amused, half pissed-off Risa standing behind them.

"As cute as that was, you're in the way, and are in front of my kit!" The two stood up and let her pass, Gaara behind her, and Neji behind him. They all headed over to where Miyako was. Kell glomped Neji as soon as he was in range, making everyone laugh. Naruto ran over to talk to Risa. After a minute he came back grinning.

"I'm assuming they're staying another night."

"Yep! And she said that Miyako can stay with us tonight!"

"What if I said no?"

"I would ignore you?" Sasuke smirked. And leaned down to whisper in Naruto's ear.

"Then you don't want to spend the night _with_ me?" Naruto blushed and pushed him away.

"Come on Sasuke, it's just one night."

"One _more_ night."

"Please Sasuke?" Sasuke sighed.

"Fine." Naruto smiled and hugged him, whispering in the raven's ear.

"Just wait until tomorrow night." Sasuke smirked and followed the blond to pick up Miyako and head back to the Uchiha manor where they had been living together ever since Risa took over Naruto's apartment so she could stay in Konoha with Miyako when she was born. Sasuke smiled lightly as they entered the house.

"_Someday I'll have to remember to thank them."_

* * *

*Miyako is a name that means 'Beautiful night child'

* * *

**Okay! I know it's extremely short, but it just seemed to be the perfect ending there! The cuteness and fluffiness, IT BURNS! XD Anyway, thanks for reading!**

**Review!**

**Check out my other stories!**


End file.
